The Purple Jewel That Held A Secret
by XXGakupo'sSamuraiPrincessXX
Summary: When Ingo finds a necklace that he's never seen before, he doesn't think much of it. But when he finds his name carved on the back, he decides to do whatever it takes to find out the secrets that this artifact has in store for him.-DISCONTINUED-
1. A Mystery That Could Change A Life

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Today, I give you a new piece of work that I thought of last night. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy what part one has to give you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except the urge to begin writing this!)**

The Purple Jewel That Held A Secret

In the large town of Nimbassa City, there are many places where a Pokémon trainer can enjoy themselves such as the amusement park or the tennis courts. But everyone's personal favorite was the Battle Subway.

The Battle Subway was a unique place where trainers would come show the true potential of both themselves and their Pokémon by battling other trainers or if luck was on their side, they would have the chance to battle The Subway Bosses.

The Subway Bosses were two twin brothers named Ingo and Emmet.

The older brother, Ingo, wasn't very social and always preferred to keep to himself. He often wanted to be alone and very rarely expressed his emotions to anyone.

The younger brother, Emmet, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Ingo. He was always social to everyone and he always expressed his feelings in some way. Emmet never wanted to be alone and he always had friends everywhere.

Even though these two brothers have completely different personalities, the both of them loved adventure. Ever since these brothers were mere children, they always loved to search through old train stations and abandoned buildings. As they were growing up, they would find mysterious objects (necklaces, rings, bracelets, etc.) either outside or even in the apartment; these finds would always bring them something new.

But as the years went by, these findings became smaller and smaller. Soon, it came to the point where they found nothing.

Or at least that's what Ingo thought…

What the oldest Subway Boss didn't know is that a simple office search would change his life forever…

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. The Necklace That Brought Suspicions

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin anything, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter and Electra Flare for your kind reviews and inspiration. I greatly apologize for the super long delay. I had a bunch of things to do out of town and I couldn't get to the internet. Also, I was protesting against the website taking down stories so I didn't log in yesterday. But now that's all over (the protest was a success) and I am over my writer's block, we can finally get on with the show!**

**Note: Ingo's dream is in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon-except the instincts that tell me to continue.**

The Purple Jewel That Held A Secret

"_Tell me again, what did you do with the necklace?"_

"_I put it in a sealed vase and threw it in the ocean. I made it myself, and I wanted to send it away, in hopes that it will be found by him."_

"_You seriously think he's going to find it?"_

"_Don't worry, I know he will."_

I was sitting in my office at the Battle Subway with my face buried in my hands. It was the third night in a row that I've had this dream and I had to find out what was going on. Every time I had that dream I would see and hear the same thing…

I would see a girl, about twelve to fifteen years old, and she was holding a red vase and then throwing it in a river. But the weird thing is that I believe I knew this girl somehow.

But even if I did, why was she in my dream?

Putting that thought aside, I continued the task of cleaning out my office. I had fallen behind when I decided to take a nap. After ridding my desk drawers of old papers and other useless items, I get a drink of water and start with the cabinets.

Finally, after three hours of cleaning, I only had the top shelf left to clean. As I'm pulling and throwing out old papers and useless objects, I reached up the shelf one last time, I felt something smooth against my hand. After pulling it out, I realize that I'm holding a red vase.

It was a very familiar red vase…

That's when I noticed something was in it. The top was sealed, so I punched the center, and when the vase broke, the object fell out. After pulling the glass shards from my hand and wiping the blood off, I reached down and grabbed the object that fell.

That object was a necklace…

It had a silver chain with a pendant that slightly resembled a teardrop, and hanging in the middle of that teardrop was a single purple gem.

It was a very beautiful necklace that looked like it wasn't worn very often as it was still intact. As I'm examining it closer, I found something I couldn't believe…

Carved on the back of the necklace was my name…

**I hope you enjoyed it! I want to once again thank jazminewriter and Electra Flare for your reviews and inspiration to continue. I realized, that the first paragraph after the dream very slightly refers to the main event of my older stories Dreams Connected By Love. Anyway, please stay tuned for more!**

**With that all said…**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
